Trainwreck
by AJParker
Summary: Sam's a trainwreck, but Carly wouldn't love her if she changed. CAM. Rated M for sexual content between consenting teens. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**"Trainwreck"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc,and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

At two am, most of Seattle was tucked away in bed on what was a frigid rainy night. Sam Puckett took her time climbing the stairs to Carly Shay's apartment; cheeks flushed from the icy wind and rain that bit at her during the 30 minute walk from her own apartment. Arriving at her destination, she decided to forgo using the spare key; it just wasn't her style. Instead she removed a bobby-pin from her golden locks and began to work her magic, picking at the lock until she heard the familiar sound of success. With a slight grin on her face, she carefully opened the door and crept inside.

Carly awoke, startled by the muffled sloshing footsteps she heard coming from downstairs. She quickly yet quietly crept out of bed and to the door, locking it promptly. The sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing quelled her nerves. With a roll of her eyes, she unlocked the door and climbed back into bed.

After having her fill of ham, Sam took the stairs two at a time up to Carly's bedroom. She slowly opened the door and entered the dark room. Turning her back to Carly, she closed the door, being careful not to make a sound. She kicked of her shoes and began to peel off the many wet layers that clung to her. Carly shifted uncomfortably in bed, unsure of whether to stare at her now half naked best friend or avert her eyes. Sam still hadn't realized that she was awake, so what was the harm of watching, right? Sam's hands found the hemline of her shirt and she started to pull it off. Carly's breath seemed to catch in her throat at the sight of Sam standing in her bedroom wearing only a black bra and boy shorts. Sam walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel to dry off. As the light from the bathroom filtered into Carly's bedroom, Sam glanced over, seeing the brunette sitting erect in bed.

"What are you doing up at this hour Carls?"

"I heard somebody downstairs."

"And yet you don't seem startled."

"Yeah, well I heard the refrigerator open and figured it must be you."

"Or it could have been a ravenous murderer in need of a quick snack before-"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Sam shrugged and flipped off the light, walking over to Carly's dresser in search of a dry pair of pajamas.

"Why are you all wet?"

A giant smile crept upon Sam's face as she answered, "Well you know Cupcake, the sight of that luscious ham is enough to make any girl-"

"Sam!"

"Oh, come on Carls. You set yourself up for that one."

"And what are you doing here at," Carly trailed off as she squinted to read her alarm clock clearly, "a quarter to three in the morning?"

"What's with all the questions?" Sam asked, pulling on a baggy Cuddlefish t-shirt.

"What's with picking the lock, eating my ham, and sneaking into my room at 3:00 in the morning?"

Sam shrugged as she looked at her feet. "I couldn't sleep," she replied, pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"So you thought you'd wake me up too?"

Sam sat up in bed, her weight on her elbows. "Listen Carls, if you want me to go just-"

"That's not what I meant, Sam, and you know it. I'm just kind of surprised to see you, that's all."

Carly gave Sam a weak smile, before burrowing her head in the crook of Sam's neck. Sam immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette, and smirked at the sight before her. Carly started playing with Sam's hair, twirling the golden locks around her finger.

"So why can't you sleep? What's going on in that thick head of yours?" Carly asked, rapping her index finger lightly over Sam's temple. Sam smiled lightly at the gesture.

"It's too complicated even for you to try and figure out."

Carly sat up in bed looking into Sam's eyes, searching for unsaid answers. "Try me."

"You're tired." Sam pulled Carly back down into her embrace. "Just go to sleep, Cupcake. It's not a big deal."

"Obviously it is Sam."

"Na. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Sam kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"But that's just it Sam. I do worry about you. You're my best friend in the whole entire-"

"Carly-"

"-and I just hate seeing you like this-"

"Look I said it wasn't a big deal okay, so just drop it." Sure it came out a lot harsher than Sam had intended, but she was in no mood to listen to Carly drone on about how much their friendship meant to her. Not when Sam was looking for more. She slid her legs over the side of the bed. With her hands on her knees and head lowered, she silently begged Carly to just drop it.

"No. I won't drop it, Sam. Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." Carly tentatively reached out, her hand running up Sam's arm in attempt to calm the other girl. Sam recoiled like she was being burned.

"I said drop it, so just fucking leave it alone Carly."

"No." Carly sat up in bed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. Why lately you've been coming up with excuses as to why you can't hang out with me after school and then show up unexpectedly in the middle of the night." At that Sam stood up, glaring at Carly as she continued to go off on her. "Why are you being so distant?"

"Why can't you take a hint and fucking drop it? If I wanted to talk about it, I'd tell you. But as it is, I don't. So quit being a fucking know-it-all, shut the hell up and go to sleep," Sam spit venomously as her. Never in her life had she spoken to Carly like that.

Carly sat there, dumbstruck for a second before looking Sam dead in the eye and saying, "No, Sam."

"What do you mean no?" Sam took a few steps, running her fingers roughly through her hair. "This isn't up for debate Carly. Drop it!" she muttered through her teeth.

Carly pulled her comforter back, slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She crossed the room, standing in front of a fuming Sam.

"You're right. We're not going to debate this…" Carly began softly, before raising her voice, "because you're just going to tell me. So out with it Sam." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked victoriously.

Sam stood there for a second, grinding her teeth before answering her. It came out as a whisper. "Fine you wanna know? You wanna know what's going on in this fucked up head of mine Carls? Huh?" She took a step towards Carly. Raising her voice, she continued. "You wanna know why I avoid you all day only to sneak into your room in the middle of the night. Huh?"

The look on her face was almost menacing, her eyes clearly conveying the inner turmoil that had been plaguing the girl for months, and did not go unnoticed by Carly.

"Sam-" Carly reached for her, only for Sam to grab her wrist.

"Don't," she muttered, jaw set and eyes closed. She dropped Carly's wrist.

Carly scanned her face, unsure of what to make of her. "What's gotten into you?"

Sam scoffed and shook her head before looking Carly in the eye. "You may be one of the smartest girls at Ridgeway but outside of school you aren't that bright are you?"

"What are you talking-"

And at that Sam grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in and cutting her off with her lips. The kiss was hard and short, but yet she hoped it would give Carly the answers that she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. Standing back, she waited for Carly to respond. Opening her eyes slowly, Carly's fingers went to her lips. She stood there for a second before closing the distance between herself and Sam. They stared into each others eyes for a mere second before Carly brought her hand up and smacked Sam soundly across the face. Sam's mouth hung open, her hand immediately going to her stinging cheek while she stepped back, turning her back to Carly.

"I knew you'd react this way." She shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning to face Carly again. "I knew-"

"Shut up!" Carly yelled. "That was for calling me stupid." She took the three steps that separated her from Sam. Grabbing the slightly taller girl by the shirt collar, she pulled her down and looked her in the eyes. Sam squared her jaw. She knew she deserved whatever was coming to her as Carly had every right to be angry with her. "And this is for not telling me sooner."

"Wait-" And at that Carly cut her off with her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be smutty goodness in later chapters, I assure you. Carly Shay is a classy chick and definitely not easy, so Sam (and therefore you) will just have to wait. Thanks for reading. Keep in mind, this is my first fic so try and be gentle with the reviews, eh.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Trainwreck"**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc,and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

"_And this is for not telling me sooner."_

"_Wait-" And at that Carly cut her off with her lips. _

Carly slowly pulled away from Sam, only for Sam to grab her by the hips and abruptly pull her back.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked before softly kissing her again. Carly's lips opened slightly as Sam's tongue tentatively brushed against her bottom lip.

"Mmm. Don't you…think that…maybe we should…?" Carly quickly forgot the line of questioning as Sam started placing light kisses along her jaw, following the path to her ear.

Her voice low and barely above a whisper, Sam said, "We should what?" At that she took Carly's earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. The sound that came from deep within Carly ignited a fire within Sam.

"Sam?" Carly didn't even recognize her own voice; the amount of desire that resided within it, so foreign to her. Never in her life had she been so turned on.

"You alright there, Carls?" Sam smirked before turning her attention to Carly's pulse point, sucking and lightly running her teeth over the soft skin. Carly's hips jerked into hers involuntarily, and Sam fought to suppress a moan. Her hands began to wander. Fingering the hemline of her tank top she slowly guided her fingers underneath, tracing lazy circles across the taut skin of Carly's stomach. Carly's breathing hitched as she felt Sam's fingers inching higher and higher. She went back to sucking on Carly's neck, not quite hard enough to mark her, and yet hard enough to get her point across.

"Sam, wait." Sam slowly removed her hands from underneath Carly's tank top.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?"

"Nothing's wrong." She kissed Sam on the cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the bed. "But if we don't stop now there's no way we'll be able to get up for school in the morning."

Sam chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes before pushing Carly down on the bed and straddling her.

"Your point being?"

Before Carly had the chance at a rebuttal she leaned down and kissed her with everything she had in her. Carly was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't feel Sam's hand inching up her shirt. Sam's hands were a mere inch away from finally cupping Carly's perky breast, when suddenly Carly's hands clamped down on hers.

"Whoa, hold on there Champ." Carly sat up on her elbows. "There's no way I'm gonna let you cop a feel when…you know," Carly said, gesturing awkwardly to try and emphasize her point. "You haven't even asked me out yet."

Sam slowly got off of her, and sat with her back against the headboard.

"Fine." Sam sighed. "Carly will you…that is…um would you be my girl?"

Had Carly not known better, she would have thought that she sounded unsure. Sam was downright arrogant at times, and definitely not diffident. And yet this new side of Sam was almost endearing. Carly stared at her for a minute, wondering where this side of Sam had been hiding after all these years. Eventually she just shrugged her shoulders, crawled up the bed, and got under the covers.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll what?"

Carly just laughed and pulled her down to lay next to her, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Sam," she paused for a second. "You're cute when you've got that incredulous look on your face."

"I'm always cute."

"Whatever stops the tears, baby," Carly said, patting Sam's cheek.

"You don't think I'm cute?"

"Of course I think you're cute." Carly scooted closer to Sam wrapping her left arm around her waist and pulling her close. Sam rested her head on Carly's chest and wrapped her arm around her, slipping her hand underneath the ribbed cotton tank top and finding the warm skin of Carly's back. "Except for the time you and that Luke guy got into that canned meat eating contest in the middle of the supermarket and then proceeded to puke all over aisle 4."

"At least I won."

"Or the time you ate that giant bowl of Fruity-O's with beer."

"Not my fault you ran out of milk."

"You dumped it down Freddie's pants the night before!"

"He deserved it."

"And need I even mention the time-"

"Okay, okay. You've made your point."

"Aww pookie, don't get upset. You know I think you're adorable." Carly placed a light kiss on the crown of Sam's head.

"Did you just call me pookie? For real, Carls? Pookie?" Sam asked, sitting up with a rather indignant look on her face.

"I did, and you'll like it."

"Whatever." Sam shrugged her shoulders and laid back down, half on top of Carly. Carly giggled lightly and kissed Sam on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sam"

"Night, Cupcake."

The shrill beeping of Carly's alarm clock woke her less then two hours later. Sam was still dead to the world, as usual. She kissed her on the cheek and carefully disentangled herself. Sam groaned at the loss of contact, although still fast asleep. Carly ran her fingers through Sam's messy hair, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"Damn monkey. Get back here with my pork chop…" she muttered. Everything about that was classic Sam.

Smiling, Carly bent over, whispering in Sam's ear, "You tell 'em, baby."

Carly took that as her cue to get in the shower. She quickly stripped, and stood in front of the mirror, staring long and hard at her reflection. What was it that Sam saw in her? Sam could have any girl she wanted, as she proved to Freddie by betting that she could bed the entire girls' softball team by the end of last season. She connived her way into their beds, and won the bet by the third home game. Sam went through women like a sick man went through Kleenex. Would Carly be enough for her?

The hot water seemed to wash away any insecurity she might have had. She dried off and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck. By that point, Sam had rolled over onto her back and sprawled out across the queen sized bed, her head closer to Carly's side and her legs dangling over the other. It was nearly impossible to wake Sam up in the morning, and it surely was a task that Carly dreaded. A glimmer appeared in her eyes, as inspiration struck. She carefully crawled up to Sam and swung her left leg over her. Now straddling her waist, she bent down and started kissing her neck.

"Sam," kiss, "wake up," kiss. Sam was still fast asleep. "Sam, come on. Wake up." Deciding to be a little bolder, she ran her tongue along the rim of Sam's ear. Sam's breathing increased, yet her eyes remained closed. Carly's plan was failing. Needing to save face, she tried again. This time she let her hand wander to the hem of the baggy Cuddlefish t-shirt that Sam had on. Taking a deep breath, she slowly brought her hand up, feeling Sam's hard stomach. She started kissing Sam's neck and jaw line again before lightly raking her nails down her abdomen. Sam moaned in her sleep, yet did not stir.

"Carly! Breakfast…. I made bacon!" came Spencer's muffled voice as he yelled through the door.

At that Sam sprang up, knocking Carly off her lap, and landing with a thump on the floor.

"Ow! Jesus, Sam!"

Sam rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking down at Carly with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing on the floor, Cupcake? And why is my ear all wet?"

"I was trying to wake you up and you knocked me off the bed."

"Oookay. So you spit in my ear to wake me up? No wonder why I knocked you off." Sam chuckled to herself, proud of her defensive reflexes, even whilst sleeping, and offered Carly a hand to help her up. Carly reluctantly took it, glaring at Sam all the while.

"No, smart aleck. I didn't spit in your ear. I…well that is…I was trying to…" Carly was growing increasingly uncomfortable with where this conversation was leading. Doing it was one thing, but talking about it was another. She looked at Sam, hoping that she had caught on, only to look away.

"Hey." Sam grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. "Don't be embarrassed. Why don't you show me what you were doing before I knocked you on the floor?"

Carly didn't immediately trust her voice, so she merely nodded and claimed Sam's lips with her own. Gaining her confidence back, she pulled away and started kissing Sam's neck again.

"I started like this," she lightly nipped at her pulse point. She left a trail of hot wet kisses as she reached her ear. Softly she whispered, "And when that didn't work, I did this." She lightly ran her tongue along Sam's ear, stopping this time to pay attention to the lobe, taking it in her mouth and sucking. Sam's breathing was uneven. "Finally, when that didn't stir you, I did this." She looked into her eyes briefly, desire clearly evident. She latched onto her neck again as her hand found its way back under her t-shirt. As it made contact with Sam's warm skin, Sam tensed. She let her fingers trace the lines of her well defined abs momentarily, before running her nails down them, this time a little harder than before. Sam moaned in approval, her hips rising off the bed slightly. She grabbed the back of Carly's head pulling her in for a kiss. But just as she was about to deepen it, the sound of Spencer knocking on the door infiltrated the room. Carly jumped, and would have fallen off the bed again had Sam not grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"You just expect me…after you…and I…" Sam's arousal was leaving her at a loss for words.

Carly pulled Sam up with her, and pulled her towards the door.

"You should have gotten up sooner."

At that, Sam shoved Carly up against the wall, kissing her soundly before pulling back with a smirk on her face. Carly stood there dumbfounded from the smoldering kiss, as Sam pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"I knew that one day you'd end up molesting me in my sleep, Carly Shay!" Sam swung open the door and bounded down the stairs, Carly chasing after her.

"Sam! I did not mol-" she stopped as Spencer came into sight. Sam was already sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking her orange juice with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Luckily for Carly, the toaster spontaneously burst into flames, taking Spencer's attention away from her. She shot Sam a glare before running to grab the fire extinguisher.

"You'll pay for that one." She gave Sam a quick peck on the lips, noticing that Spencer's attention was still on the burning toaster.

"I swear, this is the last time I buy kitchen appliances from the junk yard!" Spencer yelled over the blaring smoke detector.

"No its not," the girls said in unison. Carly began putting the small kitchen fire out, plotting her revenge on Sam all the while….

* * *

**A/N:** Thus brings the end of the second chapter. I feel like a dick for not updating sooner, but my addiction to Hannah Montana and all things Miley Cyrus tends to get in the way of a lot of extracurricular activities as of lately. Now that I have a general idea of where this story is going, I'm planning on updating at least once a week. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Trainwreck"**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc,and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

"_So, are you planning on putting clothes on, or are you just going to go to school like that?" Carly asked, eying her alarm clock and noticing they had little time before having to leave for school._

_Shrugging, Sam responded, "You're just trying to get me to strip for you."_

"_Maybe I am," Carly answered boldly._

"_Well then you won't be disappointed." Sam smirked as she found the hem of the baggy Cuddlefish shirt she had put on the night prior. Without taking her eyes off of Carly, she slowly removed it, tossing it aside haphazardly. _

"_Like what you see?"_

_Carly could only nod. Sam walked up to her with a cocky smirk plastered across her face. Her thumbs hooked onto the waistband of her pajama pants. Slowly she pulled them down, leaving her standing there in only a bra and boy shorts. She kissed her softly on the cheek before turning her attention to Carly's ear._

"_If you want to leave anytime soon," she began before nibbling on her earlobe, "I suggest you help me out." _

"_And umm…h-how can I do…do that?" Carly asked, while finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than the dull throbbing sensations._

"Can you send Carly Shay to Principal Franklin's office, please?"

The tinny voice on the intercom startled her from her reverie, causing her to jump and consequently bump her knees on the desk. Wincing, she looked around noticing all eyes were on her. Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly gathered up her belongings before walking to the front of the class.

"Are you alright Ms. Shay?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was just thinking about…" Carly glanced at the board, trying to figure out what the hell she had been droning on about anyways. "…algorithms?"

"I'm sure." She leaned closer to Carly, lowering her voice as so the other students couldn't hear. "If there's anything-"

"I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I spaced out. It won't happen again."

She ripped off the hall pass handing it to Carly, eying her incredulously all the while.

"Alright. But I'm serious, Carly. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Carly muttered her thanks and slipped out of the classroom. She walked slowly to the main office, knowing the reason why Principal Franklin wanted to see her. She pulled the doors to the main office open and smiled politely at the secretary.

"So what did Sam do now, Bonnie?"

At that, the door to Principal Franklin's office opened revealing Gibby who was covered in what appeared to be coleslaw. Carly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh good, Carly, you're here. Now we can get on with Sam's punishment." He glared at Sam as he gestured for Carly to have a seat. Sam always insisted that Carly was present during "sentencing."

"Honestly Ted-"

"That's Principal Franklin to you."

"Right, as I was saying Ted…" He crossed his arms and prepared himself for what was about to come out of Sam's mouth. "All things considered, I could have done much worse; you and I both know that."

"That doesn't excuse holding Gibby's head in a vat of coleslaw until he nearly passed out, Sam. Two weeks of Saturday school." Sam just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Carly, I assume you'll see to it that she's here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. You can both go back to class." He pointed his finger at Sam before saying, "And Sam, if I find an industrial sized can of whatever in your possession again-"

"I know, I know. Let's go Carls."

They walked out of the office side by side. Sam was smirking, while Carly was stewing.

"Why do you insist on messing with him? I mean seriously Sam, what has Gibby ever done to you? "

Sam pulled her into the cramped janitor's closet, closing the door before pushing Carly against it. She quickly claimed her lips. Carly tried pushing her away, but was no match against Sam. Sam's mouth left hers, and trailed to her neck.

"He didn't…do anything today…I just needed something…to get you out of class," she explained while peppering kisses down her neck. She started sucking on Carly's collarbone, causing Carly to moan softly and run her fingers through Sam's hair.

"Your skin tastes so good, baby."

Carly just grunted in response, yanking Sam by the hair and pulling her up to kiss her. Catching Sam off guard, she flipped them, pinning Sam to the door and kissing her roughly. Carly's hands began wandering over Sam's back and to her abs. She let her fingers trail north, but stopped as she reached Sam's bra line. Without breaking the kiss, Sam reached down grabbing Carly's hand and guiding it to her breast. Carly pulled back from the kiss, but did not pull her hand away. Her eyes traveled from Sam's, to her swollen lips, and finally to her breasts. She felt the fullness of Sam's breast in her hand, as well as her nipple straining against the fabric. She squeezed gently, and Sam let out a shaky breath before leaning forward and claiming her lips again. Carly smiled into the kiss, as an idea popped into her head. Her other hand began to wander over her abs until she reached the waistline of Sam's jeans. She lightly began to trace over the button and zipper, adding more pressure as her hand traveled lower. Sam moaned in response.

"Feel good, Sam?"

Sam could only nod in response, clearly dazed and unbelievably turned on.

"Too bad we have to get back to class." Carly pulled away and smoothed out her clothes. She flipped on the light and walked over to mirror, smirking at the reflection as she reapplied her lip gloss, as Sam still hadn't moved from her previous position.

"You just expect me to….after we…and you…" Sam was clearly dumbstruck by Carly's actions.

"That my dear," Carly began while crossing the small room and standing in front of Sam, "is payback for this morning." She kissed her lightly on the lips as she reached for the doorknob. "And for torturing Gibby just so you could get me out of class."

"Yeah well, I couldn't wait all day to see you again, okay?" Sam was embarrassed by her admission. Carly cupped her cheek and smiled lightly.

"You see me between every class, and we have lunch together. But never the less, I know this was your own way of trying to be romantic. After all, who else would hold somebody's head in an industrial sized can of coleslaw just to get me out of class?"

"That's right. And don't you forget that."

"Something tells me I won't."

Sam kissed her lightly before opening the door and gesturing for Carly to exit first. Carly grabbed Sam's hand as Sam walked her back to class. Sam smiled at her lightly and then started to walk away, but Carly stopped her. She looked around quickly and then wrapped her hands around Sam's neck drawing her close.

"We'll talk about this when we get home okay. I think we need to tell Freddie and-"

"I bet the dweeb'll cry."

"Stop it." Carly smacked her lightly before returning her hand to Sam's neck. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I think we should tell Freddie and Spencer before the whole world finds out."

"Are you sure you want to tell your brother? I mean if he found out what I was doing to you or," she smirked as she began fingering Carly's necklace, "what you were doing to me," her fingers began to trace her collarbone, "there's no way he'd let me stay over anymore."

Carly closed the distance between then, whispering softly in her ear, "Well I guess you'll just have to sneak in, won't you Romeo?" She kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked into her classroom.

Sam stood there for a minute collecting herself before she strutted away in search of the janitor. Finding Marty bent over fixing the water fountain, she slipped him a ten. This was not the first time that she had rented the facility. And after the bravado Carly showed today, she knew it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to post something to hold you over until the next chapter is up and ready. Thank you all for the reviews and I assure you, there will be more depth as the story continues. Leave your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

"**Trainwreck"**

Chapter 4 (Revised)

**Disclaimer:****iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, ****Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and ****Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

It was a cold October afternoon. Sam and Carly held hands as they walked back to Carly's apartment. It was a gesture that nobody thought twice about, as they had strolled hand in hand for years. But yet it was exhilarating to Carly; showing the world that she wasn't about to be ashamed of her new relationship with Sam. Sam held the door to Bushwell Plaza, gesturing for Carly to enter first. They skirted around a screeching Lewbert and hopped on the elevator. Carly rummaged through her purse, looking for her keys as the elevator dinged and the door opened. Sam followed Carly to her door, resisting the urge to pin her against it.

"So, did you end up going back to class after our little meeting?" Carly asked, walking through the door and throwing her keys on the coffee table, before walking into the kitchen.

Sam shut the door behind her, dropped her backpack and coat next to the door and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until she landed on ESPN.

"Nope. Mama needed some alone time, if you know what I mean," she answered effortlessly, her attention on the recap from yesterdays Redskins game.

Carly stopped and looked at her strangely.

"Alone time?"

Sam's attention left the screen. She rolled her eyes as she got off the couch, meeting Carly in the kitchen.

"Yes, alone time. Surely even you have had 'alone time,' you know…with yourself." Sam gestured wildly in an attempt to get Carly to understand.

"Oh….OH!" Carly replied, understanding finally setting it.

Sam smirked, seizing the opportunity to fluster Carly even more.

"So Carls, you never answered my question."

"And what question would that be?" Carly asked, knowing exactly what Sam had meant. Sam pinned Carly against the kitchen counter. She knew she had no way out now. "Okay, fine. Yes, I've had 'alone time' before. Are you happy?"

Sam pinned both of Carly's hands behind her back before attacking her neck softly.

"Not quite." Sam's mouth trailed to her collarbone, nipping it. "Who do you think about?"

Carly's hands began to writhe, trying to get free, wanting desperately to be out of this situation. Although Sam was her girlfriend, she still didn't feel comfortable with telling her that she thought of her late at night when she was pleasuring herself. In fact, she didn't even feel comfortable with the fact that Sam knew she masturbated in the first place. She glanced around the room nervously, her eyes landing on the TV, a commercial for CFC Fight Night being aired.

"Shelby Marx?" Although she meant it as a statement, it came out more of a question, knowing for sure that Sam would never believe her.

Sam stopped what she was doing, looking Carly in the eyes for a second, before shrugging her shoulders and letting her wrists go. She walked over to the fridge, licking her lips as she pulled out a Tupperware container filled to the brim with ham. Forgoing a plate or fork, she walked back over to the couch, munching on pieces of ham here and there, as she watched the highlight reel.

"That's it? You're just going to drop it?"

Sam looked at Carly, who had joined her in the living room, and then back at the screen, shrugging her shoulders once again.

"She's hot."

"And it doesn't bother you that I said that I think of her when I…you know…"

"Rub one out? Punch the purple ninja? Push the magic button? Finger-"

"Okay, I get the point, Sam."

"Aww, did I embarrass you, Cupcake?" Sam patted the couch, gesturing for Carly to sit next to her. Carly did so, reluctantly. Sam gave her a quick peck on the lips before answering her quietly. "No, it doesn't bother me."

Carly simply shrugged her shoulders, before picking up a piece of ham, and nibbling on it.

"Shit, it bothers me more that you're _stealing my ham_," Sam began, as she snatched the piece of ham out of Carly's hand, "than whether you're thinking of me or Shelby Marx when you go at it at night."

"Your ham?" Carly grabbed the container of ham from Sam. "It was in _my_ fridge, paid for by _my_ brother."

"Exactly, and what's yours is mine, and what's mine is…well mine." Sam snatched the container of ham back, shoving as much of it in her mouth as she could.

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart, Sam," Carly answered, mildly disgusted by the bits of ham that were falling from Sam's mouth to the floor.

"Wha?" Sam finished chewing and then wiped her mouth with her forearm.

"Nothing. I thought I was dating a girl, and not a Neanderthal."

Carly shrieked as Sam pounced on her. Grabbing her thin wrists, she raised them over her head, holding them down with her left hand. With her other hand she slowly ran the backs of her fingers down Carly's arm, eliciting goosebumps. Carly let out a shaky breath. Their eyes met, and Sam leaned down as to kiss her. She stopped just shy of her lips.

Her voice no louder than a whisper, she said, "Take it back."

Carly could only nod in response before her lips met Sam's. Sam tightened her grip on Carly's wrists as her hand began to move again. She found the small span of skin that was revealed as her shirt rose up. Her fingers traced Carly's hipbone before fingering the waistline of her jeans. Her fingers slowly made their way back to the button, tracing slow circles around it before popping it open.

"Earlier, when you touched me through my jeans," Sam began, as her index finger slowly made it's way up and down the zipper, "do you have any idea what that did to me?" Her thumb met her index finger as she pulled the zipper down. Her hand made its way back to her stomach.

Carly didn't trust her voice, so she merely shook her head, her eyes going from Sam to the ceiling and back again.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" Sam growled. She flattened her hand on Carly's stomach and slowly brought it down to the waistband of Carly's panties. She kept her eyes on Carly, looking for any sign to stop. Her hand slowly crept lower, feeling Carly's soft folds; nothing but a thin layer of cotton separating Sam from her goal. Carly moaned softly. Sam claimed Carly's lips as her fingers began to rub slow and gentle at first as not to startle her. Sam could feel Carly's wetness staining her panties. Pulling away from her lips, she kissed her way to her ear, licking the rim before whispering, "I think you do know how bad I want you. You're already so we-"

"Carly, Sam! Where are you-" Freddie yelled, as he flung open the door, stopping only as he saw the scene that had unfolded in front of him. Sam's hand, although it had stilled, was still lodged in Carly's jeans.

"Way to kill the mood, Benson."

"What's going on?" Freddie asked, shutting the door a little harder than he intended.

Shock was evident upon Carly's face; eyes wide and jaw slack. Sam on the other hand was clearly amused. Although she had removed her hand from Carly's pants, she still had not moved from atop of her (nor was she planning to do so).

"We…uh…were just watching Seattle Beat."

Sam let out the tiniest laugh, biting her lip and bending down to Carly's ear to whisper, "More like we were watching _me_ beat your-"

"Sam!" Carly growled.

"Would one of you please explain what the hell is going on?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Benson?"

Although Sam's response irritated him, he wasn't going to humor her with a response. He looked into Carly's eyes, mentally pleading for her to tell him that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Freddie, Sam and I….we….I'm in love with her." When he said nothing she continued, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

Freddie stood there for a moment trying to process everything. Carly in love with a girl? Sam Puckett nonetheless. It just didn't make any sense. Sam must have somehow tricked Carly into thinking she was in love with her. And for what? Just so Carly could become another notch on her bedpost? If there was one thing he knew it was that Sam Puckett was incapable of loving anyone.

"What did you do to her?"

"What I've done to her," she paused, grinding her hips into Carly who whimpered involuntarily, arching her body off the couch, "and what I will soon do to her is none of your business."

Carly was seemingly in a daze. While she wanted to smooth things over with Freddie, her hormones were going crazy at the moment. And while a part of her felt like Sam was objectifying her by marking her territory, another part of her (the part that was currently throbbing) was telling her to just go with it.

"Is this why you've repeatedly turned me down? Because you're a –" he began, but Sam cut him off.

"If you call her a dyke, I swear to god I'll knock your hideous mug through the fucking floor."

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Both of you, please, just knock it off." Carly brought her hand up, pinching the bridge of her nose, willing the tension to dissipate. "Sam, baby. I think there are some Fat Cakes up in my room. Why don't you give me a few minutes to talk to Freddie?" Sam's eyes traveled from Carly, to Freddie, to the elevator, and finally back to Carly. "Please, baby?"

"Fine." Sam began to get off her, intentionally letting her knee graze Carly's center while doing so. Carly's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she let out a frustrated sigh. Sam merely smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips before heading to the elevator. Pushing the button, she turned to Freddie.

"If I so much as hear-"

"I know," Freddie said dejectedly.

Freddie and Carly watched Sam as she entered the elevator, arms crossed, and clearly unhappy. As the door closed, Freddie let out the breath that he was holding. He pushed off the door and paced the room for a minute, moving to stand in front of the coffee table. Carly sat up, desperately trying to make eye contact.

"So have you always realized that you were gay, or is this just something that Sam convinced you of recently?" His gaze was hard, the expression on his face being one that was usually reserved for Sam. He was trying so hard to be tough, to not let her see just how torn up he was. But the minute Carly looked into his eyes she saw the hurt.

"Freddie, stop it. It's not like that and you know it."

"I obviously don't know anything, Carly. Not when I walk into my best friend's house for rehearsal only to see Sam fucking you on the couch."

"We weren't having sex!" Carly jumped up from the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of Freddie.

"Really? So Sam's hand wasn't down your pants?"

"It was. But she wasn't-"

"Save it, Carly." Shaking his head, he made his way back to the door. "And while you're at it button up your pants." At that he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Slumping against the door, he felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"Freddie is that you? I heard slamming-" came Mrs. Benson's muffled voice from behind the door.

"I'm fine Mom"

Wiping his tears on his polo, he stood up. Taking one last look at Carly's door as if expecting her to run after him he retreated into his own apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **The original chapter four never sat right with me. For months I sat here contemplating what to do with the storyline. While I liked where it was heading (Yes, dear readers, some of you guessed correctly: I am not a big fan of Freddie's character) it strayed too far from canon too quickly. So I scrapped the original chapter five (or rather the many attempts at chapter five that I had saved on my hard drive) and went back to the drawing board. I don't like the fact that I had to revise chapter four, but I saw no other option if I wanted to continue with this story, which I do. I sincerely apologize for my absence and I hope that many of my faithful readers return. Chapter five is nearly finished, and maybe with a little encouragement will be out within the next day or so.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and as always, please feel free to leave your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Trainwreck"**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, ****Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and ****Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young women. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

*********If you didn't read the revision to Chapter 4 which was posted two weeks ago, please go back and do so.*********

"_I obviously don't know anything, Carly. Not when I walk into my best friend's house for rehearsal only to see Sam fucking you on the couch."_

"_We weren't having sex!" Carly jumped up from the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of Freddie._

"_Really? So Sam's hand wasn't down your pants?"_

"_It was. But she wasn't-"_

"_Save it, Carly." Shaking his head, he made his way back to the door. "And while you're at it button up your pants." At that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him._

Having heard the door slam, Sam rushed down the stairs, only to find Carly standing in the middle of the living room alone and looking completely dejected. She tried her best to look nonchalant as she walked down the last flight of stairs, but her labored breathing was a dead give away. Carly smiled at the sight before her as she walked towards the stairway.

"What?" Sam asked as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Nothing," she said as she put her arms around Sam's neck. "It's just that you come clambering down the stairs like a herd of wild elephants and then try to act all casual as if I didn't hear you."

"Soooo you're calling me fat?"

"What? No."

Sam wrapped her arms around Carly's thin waist, smiling lightly before pecking her on the lips.

"For your information, I don't clamber. My ninja like skills enable me to creep down the stairs quickly and unnoticed."

"Yeah, no."

Carly smiled lightly before leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam's grip tightened, pulling Carly flush against her body. A comfortable silence ensued.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes….No…I don't know," Carly mumbled against Sam's neck.

"He'll come around baby."

* * *

_Slumping against the door, he felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks._

"_Freddie is that you? I heard slamming-" came Mrs. Benson's muffled voice from behind the door._

"_I'm fine Mom"_

_Wiping his tears on his polo, he stood up. Taking one last look at Carly's door as if expecting her to run after him he retreated into his own apartment._

Mrs. Benson gave him a stern look before returning to her parenting magazine. Freddie kissed her on the cheek before heading into his room. Flopping on the bed he stared up at the ceiling tiles, hoping that the answer to his problems was lying somewhere in the mindless patterns.

Sam was going to pay for this. Physically, he knew he was no match. He'd have to outwit her. He knew he'd have to resort to drastic measures in order to convince Carly that Sam was no good for her. But deep down he also knew that by hurting Sam he was in turn hurting Carly. He tried to conjure up enough anger toward the brown-haired girl as not to care, but the thought of losing Carly's friendship was just too much for him to bear.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pearPhone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he hit send.

* * *

Kissing Sam's neck lightly, Carly responded, "I hope so, Sam." She began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone, nipping at it lightly. Noticing the Fat Cake crumbs that her girlfriend had neglected to brush off herself, Carly giggled lightly before capturing them on her tongue. "Sam…you are so…messy."

"Then why don't you help clean me up," she growled, knowing where this was going. Even the situation with Freddie couldn't diminish their intense arousal. The sexual tension had been growing steadily, and now, it seemed, was coming to a head.

Carly's head popped up, looking at Sam for a mere second before claiming her lips. Sam's hands grasped Carly's tight ass, sliding swiftly under the denim. She let her nails graze the soft skin as she pulled them back out. Carly pulled away. Her gaze fell to Sam's swollen lips before finding her clear blue eyes again.

"What do you say we take this upstairs? Being caught once today-" Carly shrieked, stopping mid-sentence.

Sam, who didn't feel the need to answer verbally nor wait for her girlfriend to finish her thought, picked Carly up and carried her over to the elevator. Carly wrapped her legs around her, holding on for dear life. As the elevator door closed, Sam wasted not a minute, throwing her up against the wall and attacking her neck. Carly's feet found the floor once again, as Sam let go. Her hands found the hemline of Carly's shirt ripping it off her before doing the same to her own. The elevator dinged as the door opened. Carly grabbed Sam's hand pulling her over to her bedroom door.

This time it was Carly who pushed Sam against the door before letting her hands wander. Her slender fingers found their way to the clasp of Sam's bra. Sam threw the offending garment on the floor as Carly's hands slowly cupped her ample breasts. She palmed them gently before running her thumbs over the hardening nipples. She began to trail kisses down her neck before sticking her tongue out, tracing her collarbone. Sam's hands found the back of Carly's head, running her fingers through her dark hair. She pulled it gently before depositing her head directly over her nipple. Her tongue encircled it tentatively before she sucked it into her warm mouth moaning softly as she did so. Sam's legs felt like Jell-O. She reached for the doorknob, in hopes of steadying herself. A slight 'pop' could be heard as Carly released Sam's nipple from her warm mouth. Their eyes met as Carly's hand joined Sam's on the doorknob. Sam sensed Carly's fear, but also the intense arousal that was coursing through her lighting up her eyes.

"We don't-"

"Shh." Carly's finger found Sam's lips. She kissed her softly before turning the doorknob. "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Sam's voice came out as a whisper. While she always played the cool and confident card, secretly she was terrified of the repercussions this could have. She loved Carly, of that she was sure. But was Carly really in love with her? Was she even gay?

The smile faded from Carly's face as she sensed Sam's inner turmoil.

"What's wrong baby?"

When Sam didn't respond, Carly brought the back of her fingers to Sam's cheek stroking it lightly and seemingly tearing her from her reverie. Their lips met again.

"Sam-"

Sam kissed her harder; stopping the conversation she was dreading most at the moment. Feeling her resistance fading, Sam turned the doorknob with her right hand. Grabbing Carly by the belt loop with her left, they entered the room, their lips barely leaving the others except to occasionally breathe. They made their way over to the bed blindly, stopping when Sam felt the edge hit the back of her knees. Falling back onto it, she pulled Carly down with her. Wasting no time, she popped the clasp of Carly's bra open before swiftly rolling them both over, successfully pinning Carly beneath her. Carly brought her hands to the cups of her loosely hanging bra. Slowly, she removed it before flinging it carelessly across the room. Sam's eyes bulged at the sight of her perky breasts.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Carly."

Sam spread Carly's still-jean-clad legs apart settling between them before grinding her hips down. Carly's hips rose up, meeting Sam's, and together they found a perfect rhythm. As their breasts met for the first time, they were both nearly overwhelmed by the intense sensation. Sam's jaw dropped slightly as she released a throaty moan. Leaning up, Carly grasped Sam's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling hard before running her tongue over it lightly, soothing it. It proved to be too much for Sam, as her orgasm hit her hard.

* * *

Holding the phone to his ear, Freddie felt his stomach drop. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He prayed that no one would answer, and yet knew this was the only way to get Carly to come to her senses. His finger lingered on the end button as his patience and nerve were wearing thin.

"Hello?"

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Sam rolled off Carly, her head hitting the mattress with a thump, aggravation evident. Carly looked nothing but amused, her lips pursed into a tight smile as she tried to contain the giggle fit that was sure to come. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she rolled over. But the mere sight of Sam sitting there half naked and pouting like a two year old in time out proved too much, as the tiniest giggle was released.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Sam groaned, before crossing her arms over her reddening face.

"It's a little funny." Carly's hands found Sam's, moving her arms away from her face. "I mean who would have thought that Sam Puckett would come so qui-"

Sam didn't let Carly finish her sentence. She once again flipped her over as her fingers grasped Carly's delicate wrists. Pinning them both down with her left arm, she brought her other hand to the crotch of Carly's jeans rubbing hard. Her teeth found her earlobe, tugging hard before sucking it into her warm mouth. Releasing it, she traced the rim of her ear with the very tip of her tongue before whispering in her ear.

"I am going to make you come so hard you're not going to know what hit you."

"Oh god, Sam," Carly moaned.

Sam's hand dove under the denim, fingering the fabric of her damp panties once again. She traced lightly over Carly's hardened clit, before destining lower. She teasingly placed pressure at her entrance.

"Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you senseless right now, Carly."

"Ughhhh. Baby, please."

Her fingers found Carly's clit once again, tracing lightly over the fabric as she sucked her already pebbled nipple into her mouth. Carly's body shuddered and then tensed as her hips rose off the mattress. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her orgasm sent her into oblivion.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Mrs. Papperman. Is Nevel there?"

* * *

Sam smirked triumphantly, kissing her lightly before rolling off her. She pulled Carly into her arms, kissing the top of her head. Carly, who was still in a daze, began running the tips of her fingers over the lines of Sam's taut stomach.

"I love you….you know that right?" Sam's voice was no louder than a whisper, and yet the pure emotion in it spoke volumes.

Carly sat up, gazing deeply into Sam's eyes.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Carly joked, smiling lightly as she bit her bottom lip.

"No. I've never said it…to anyone. Not to my mom, or Melanie-"

"You told the man at the butcher shop-"

"Um hello! Did you see the size of those pork chops? Besides, that's different"

Carly giggled before kissing her.

"I love you too, Sam. So much."

Their lips met again for a slow kiss, which was interrupted only by the grumbling of Sam's stomach minutes later.

* * *

**A/N**: In light of all the delays I thought I'd add in a little smut as a peace offering to you, my faithful readers. Please forgive my absence and as always, feel free to leave your thoughts and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Trainwreck"**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, ****Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and ****Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young adults. If any of that offends you, turn back now.**

**Additionally, I make no claims to History of the World: Part One, which was written, produced, and directed by Mel Brooks.**

_Carly giggled before kissing her._

"_I love you too, Sam. So much."_

_Their lips met again for a slow kiss, which was interrupted only by the grumbling of Sam's stomach minutes later._

"Leave it to your stomach to kill the mood," Carly laughed.

"Yeah well it has been at least two hours since I fed the beast."

Giggling, they both made their way to the kitchen. Sam wasted no time as she pulled out various containers, setting them on the counter before returning to the fridge to grab two cans of Peppy Cola. Carly jumped up on the counter digging in to the remnants of yesterday's sweet and sour pork.

"Ah," Sam stood between Carly's legs with her mouth open.

Carly smiled softly as she began to shovel the food into her open mouth. Sam grabbed a soggy container of cashew chicken and occasionally offered Carly a bite or two. They ate in silence, spare the occasional giggle.

"Why don't you go find something on TV? I'll clean up." Sam told her, kissing her softly before grabbing the soggy takeout containers.

Carly clutched her chest feigning a heart attack, as she jumped off the counter.

"Yeah. Don't get used to it, Cupcake. Now go." With a swat on the butt, Carly left the kitchen.

Carly sat cross-legged on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked a few minutes later, her voice low. She leaned over the couch and clasped on to Carly's neck with her still slightly swollen lips.

"History of the World: Part One. It's a classic." Carly struggled to answer. Her breathing became labored again as her hand found its way into Sam's hair, pulling her closer.

* * *

"_Occupation?" the woman behind the counter at the Roman Unemployment Agency asked._

"_Stand up philosopher," Comicus proudly stated._

"_What?"_

"_Stand up philosopher. I coalesce the vapor of human experience into a viable and logical comprehension," he explained, slightly annoyed._

"_Oh, a BULLSHIT artist!"_

_Comicus merely grunted in response to the woman's ignorance._

"_Did you bullshit last week?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you TRY to bullshit last week?"_

"_Yes," he hissed._

* * *

"I'm…surprised…you've never seen this."

Sam grunted in response before removing her lips to reply, "And I'm surprised your brother lets you watch this." Leaning in closer she added, "He's always telling you that swearing is unladylike."

Her teeth found Carly's earlobe, pulling hard before enveloping it in her warm mouth.

"Shit, baby," Carly moaned, leaning her head back to allow Sam more access. Sam in turn brought her hands to Carly's shoulders rubbing gently before tracing her collarbone.

"Mmm. Keep talking like that, Cupcake."

Her hands traveled lower, cupping her breasts momentarily before trapping her hardening nipples between her middle and forefingers.

"You're making me so wet, Sam."

"How wet?" Sam growled.

Carly's response, however, would have to wait, as her pearPhone rang at that exact moment.

"Let it go to voicemail," Sam commanded.

"But…Oh god, Sam," Carly moaned. Sam, not liking Carly's resistance, pinched her nipples before running her fingers over them again, gently soothing away the pain.

"I said…" Sam began, stopping to nip at her pulse point, "let it go to voicemail."

"But what if it's Spencer?"

"He'll call back."

"No he won't. He'll just call Mrs. Benson-"

"I'm obviously doing something wrong if you're able to think about-"

But Carly's suspicions were indeed confirmed, as a panicky Mrs. Benson began pounding at the door.

"Carly? Sam? Girls, are you in there?"

"Uhhhh. Sorry, Mrs. Benson I was just getting out of the shower," Carly responded, hopping off the couch and trying desperately to tame her hair as she made her way to the door.

"Well, you were getting wet, but I doubt that was from a shower-"

Carly shot her a disapproving look, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as she mouthed 'knock it off' to Sam, before opening the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course."

Mrs. Benson looked between Carly and Sam for a moment before nodding her head.

Fidgeting with the cordless phone still clutched in her hand, she said, "Alright well, call your brother back. He's worried about you."

"Will do," Carly responded, smiling politely before shutting the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Carly walked over to the counter, grabbing her pearPhone before scrolling through her missed calls. Sam on the other hand, chuckled lightly before jumping over the couch, landing with a light plop.

Sam turned her attention to the TV.

* * *

"_Have you all heard about this new sect, the Christians?" Comicus began. "They are a laugh riot. First off all, they are so poor-"_

"_How poor are they?" his agent yelled from beyond the crowd gathered at none other than Caesar's palace._

"_Thank you. They are so poor that they have only one god."_

_That got the crowd roaring in laughter, Caesar himself included._

"_We Romans are rich. We've got a lot of gods for everything. The only thing we don't have a god for is premature ejaculation…but I hear that that's__ coming quickly."_

* * *

Carly laughed lightly as she rounded the couch.

"Maybe you should pray to him, baby," Carly said, clearly amused.

Without warning, Sam jumped up and lunged for Carly. Carly shrieked running off laughing as Sam playfully chased after her. Making it back up to her bedroom, she took a flying leap, landing safely in the middle of her bed. Grabbing a pillow for protection as Sam was not far behind her, she sat ready to defend herself against whatever revenge Sam sought.

Sam entered the room slowly, locking the door before sauntering over to the bed. Her eyes never once left Carly's, her footsteps hitting the wood floor almost rhythmically. Smirking cockily, she grabbed Carly by the ankles, pulling her down to the edge of the bed before standing between her open legs.

"You can put the pillow down, Carls."

"Uh-uh. I don't trust you," Carly answered distractedly, clearly amused by the little show Sam was putting on.

Sam reached for it, finding no resistance as she removed it from her grasp.

"When's your brother coming home?"

"He's not. He fell asleep on the bus again and ended up in Vancouver. Only the next bus doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

Sam's eyes and hands began to roam Carly's upper body.

"And Mrs. Benson is tucking little Freddie and herself away in bed, not to disturb us again tonight, right?"

"Uh-huh," a dazed Carly answered, growing increasingly frustrated as Sam's careful caresses purposely were avoiding her breasts.

"I want you," Sam muttered softly.

"And I want you, too."

"Are you sure?" Sam looked into Carly's eyes seeking reassurance.

"More than anything, baby."

"Show me how much you want me," Sam whispered, as her fingers made their way down Carly's torso. She lightly traced over her mound before continuing upwards again.

Carly took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she crawled backwards on the bed, stopping when her back was against the headboard. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her hands to the waistband of her pajama pants. Slowly, she pushed them down revealing that she was in fact not wearing panties. She kicked them off, crossing her legs for a moment to tease Sam. She ran her hands up and down her creamy thighs before she parted her legs, bending her legs at the knee and giving Sam a clear shot of her shaved groin…

* * *

**A/N:** I think we'll stop here for the time being. Will Sam finally fuck Carly senseless? And what is Freddie up to? The more reviews I recieve, the quicker I will update. So get to it people!

As always, thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter, and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Trainwreck"**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young adults. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

_Slumping against the door, he felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks._

_"__Freddie is that you? I heard slamming-" came Mrs. Benson's muffled voice from behind the door._

"_I'm fine, Mom."_

_Wiping his tears on his polo, he stood up. Taking one last look at Carly's door as if expecting her to run after him he retreated into his own apartment._

_Mrs. Benson gave him a stern look before returning to her parenting magazine. Freddie kissed her on the cheek before heading into his room. Flopping on the bed he stared up at the ceiling tiles, hoping that the answer to his problems was lying somewhere in the mindless patterns._

_Sam was going to pay for this. Physically, he knew he was no match. He'd have to outwit her. He knew he'd have to resort to drastic measures in order to convince Carly that Sam was no good for her. But deep down he also knew that by hurting Sam he was in turn hurting Carly. He tried to conjure up enough anger toward the brown-haired girl as not to care, but the thought of losing Carly's friendship was just too much for him to bear._

_Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pearPhone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he hit send._

_Holding the phone to his ear, Freddie felt his stomach drop. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He prayed that no one would answer, and yet knew this was the only way to get Carly to come to her senses. His finger lingered on the end button as his patience and nerve were wearing thin._

_"Hello?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Hi, Mrs. Papperman. Is Nevel there?"_

Freddie stood outside the Papperman's doorway for what seemed like an hour. Finally gathering the nerve to knock lightly, he stood back. Nevel appeared at the door almost instantly, a knowing smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, well, well. Freddie Benson. I never thought I'd see the day where you come groveling at my feet. Not that it's unpleasant-"

"Can the crap Papperman." He made to enter the through the doorway, but was stopped by a firm hand as it clapped him on the chest.

"Let's get things straight, shall we? If you expect me to go along with this little plan of yours, you're going to follow my rules. All of them."

Freddie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before nodding his head.

"Good boy. Now, come. Tell me about this plan you're devised."

Taking one last look around, he followed Nevel into the house.

_"Show me how much you want me," Sam whispered, as her fingers made their way down Carly's torso. She lightly traced over her mound before continuing upwards again._

_Carly took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she crawled backwards on the bed, stopping when her back was against the headboard. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her hands to the waistband of her pajama pants. Slowly, she pushed them down revealing that she was in fact not wearing panties. She kicked them off, crossing her legs for a moment to tease Sam. She ran her hands up and down her creamy thighs before she parted her legs, bending her legs at the knee and giving Sam a clear shot of her shaved groin._

Sam made to crawl onto the bed, her eyes dark and portraying a hungry lust, but Carly held up a hand in protest.

"Uh-uh-uh," she began mockingly. "I gave you a show," she snapped her legs closed before continuing, "now I expect one in return."

Exhaling forcibly, Sam rolled her eyes before returning her gaze towards Carly. Shaking her head once, and smirking cockily, she agreed.

"You want a show, Cupcake?"

Carly smiled and bit her lip as she nodded in the affirmative.

Sam walked over to Carly's dresser, picking up her pearPod and placing it on the sound dock. Scrolling through the list, she found the song she was looking for. Smiling she looked over her shoulder as the song started.

"Ginger Fox? Really, Sam?" Carly giggled.

"Shh." Sam brought her finger to her lips before capturing the tip between her teeth as her hips began to sway to the music.

"_Hello? Is everybody watchin? Before, I get the party started, You know, you wanna be invited, Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting." _

Sam grabbed her full breasts, squeezing them momentarily before crossing her arms over her stomach and reaching for the hem of her tanktop. She swiftly raised the fabric up over her head, exposing her round breasts that swayed along with the music.

"_Feel the groove, When we move, I'm the center."_

One hand began to play with her already hardened nipples, while the other arm was still raised in the air while Sam grooved along to the beat. She flattened her palm as it traveled across her tight abs.

_"We'll get it right, Every night, Like we're meant ta…."_

Shaking her hips to bring emphasis to the phrases, Sam brought both hands to the waistband of her pajama pants. She made a show of loosening the drawstring, pulling the cord a little on each end before dropping it. Looping her fingers along the waistband she pulled it down slowly, stopping just shy of her neat patch of blonde pubic hair before pulling them back up.

Turning around she shook her rear end to the beat as she looked over her shoulder. Noticing that she had Carly's full attention, she dropped her pajama pants, exposing her firm little ass. She turned around wearing nothing but her trademark smirk that was plastered across her face. She strutted confidently over to Carly's bed.

"_Don't think, there's ever someone better, Don't think, you're ever gonna get her, You wish, that you could be so clever, Step right up, 'cause you belong to me forever…"_

Crawling up Carly's body, she ground her hips into Carly's right as Ginger began to sing, _"Feel the groove,  
When we move, I'm the center."_

"Mmmm. You feel that, Cupcake?"

Sam's hips continued to move along to the beat, her thigh grinding in to Carly's center. As the shock wore off, Carly adjusted her leg, bringing it up to meet Sam's dripping womanhood. Carly gasped at the sensation of Sam's wet center sliding up and down her slender thigh. Both of her hands found purchase on Sam's butt cheeks, grasping firmly as she pulled her impossibly closer. Sam bit into Carly's shoulder gently, pumping her hips a few more times.

"Not that this didn't feel amazing, because it does…but I want to…I want to feel you…"

Sam's hips stilled at the sound of Carly's voice. Her cheeks were flushed from both arousal and embarassment. Sam gave her a gentle kiss before bringing her hand up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She caressed her cheek softly.

"It's okay, baby," She whispered. "Don't be shy, Carls. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to…uh..." Her frustration was obvious, so Sam did the only thing she could think of to sooth her. She claimed her lips in a slow kiss while running her fingers through her dark locks. That seemed to do the trick, as Carly opened her eyes slowly and peered into Sam's she knew she had nothing to fear. She saw nothing but love in the azure depths. "I want to feel you inside of me, Sam."

Carly brought Sam's hand up to her mouth, kissing each finger softly before slowly bringing it between them. Sam stroked Carly's outer lips softly as she spoke.

"Are you sure, Carly? I mean-"

Carly cut her off with her lips. Pulling away gently she locked eyes with Sam. Her hand found Sam's once again. Adding pressure to Sam's middle and fore-fingers she slid them through her slick folds.

"You're drenched, baby."

Carly could merely shake her head. Her mouth hung open slightly as her hips raised off the bed. Once Sam felt her fingers were suffieciently drenched she brought one to her entrance. She entered her slowly, only going as far as her first knuckle. Carly's hips once again raised off the bed in an attempt to draw Sam's fingers further inside.

"Patience," Sam smirked before her lips found Carly's pulse point, sucking lightly as her forefinger continued to tease her entrance. Her teeth clamped down on her neck as she inserted her finger all the way to the hilt. Carly was wet and warm, and oh so tight. Carly moaned as Sam began to pick up the pace.

"Mmm. Baby that feels so good."

"Oh yeah?" Sam rasped. Her lips began to travel down Carly's long neck, to her collarbone nipping lightly before continuing to venture south. Her mouth found its way to her pert breasts. She took an already hardened nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked gently. Her eyes found Carly's once again as she raked her teeth across it, biting down before soothing it with her hot mouth.

"Oh God, " Carly let out.

"Nope. Just Sam," she said, cocky smirk already in place.

"So tell me again what it is that you expect me to do for you?" Nevel said, slouching in his computer chair as he stared down at Freddie, who was sitting on the floor per his request.

"I don't know what Sam did to convince Carly that she's a-"

"Don't say it, Benson. I may not care for either of them, but I will not tolerate gay bashing in my own home." Nevel sat up, staring down at Freddie intently. Freddie finally broke his gaze, casting his eyes to the side while sighing deeply.

"I love her. And I know she's not a-"

"Not a what?"

"You know. 'That way'." Freddie brought his hands up, gesturing for emphasis.

Nevel smirked, clearly amused by his rival's desperation. He brought his left hand up to his chin, stroking the imaginary hairs as he crossed his legs, his foot bobbing up and down.

"So you came to me for what, a therapy session, Benson? Trust me you can't afford my rate."

"I didn't come here for this Nevel." Freddie growled out, rising to his feet.

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

"I need you to break them up."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you hate them."

"Not good enough. Try again."

"I'll pay you." Freddie added in desperation, pulling out his wallet.

"Oooh. You're entire $6 allowance?" Nevel feigned excitement. "Try again."

"Please, Nevel. I'm practically begging for your help."

"Practically is the correct word." He uncrossed his legs and got to his feet, smoothing out his pressed chinos and Oxford shift. He walked over to Freddie, who still had a confused look on his face. "Well don't look so befuddled. On your knees, now."

Freddie began to back up, his hands shooting up. "Wh-whoa n-now wait one minute-"

Raising his voice to talk over the stuttering fool, he said, "You were the one that said you were _practically_ begging. Now get on your knees," With a firm hand on Freddie's shoulder, he pushed him down before continuing, "and beg me properly."

As he sank to his knees, he looked up at Nevel. Knowing that it was the only way, he swallowed his pride and said, "Please Nevel, I'm begging you. I can't stand to see my Carly with _her_. To think of what _she's _doing to her right now," he spit venemously.

Nevel brought his hand to Freddie's face, stroking his taught jaw softly in an attempt to soothe the boy. Freddie fliched slightly before returning to his previous position. Nevel stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"Just how much are you willing to sacrifice in order to secure my help in this matter?"

"Anything." His eyes shone in desperation.

A knowing smile came across Nevel's face. He walked around Freddie locking the door to his room and securing the deadbolt.

"Well then. I think we have a deal, Benson."

A/N: I think we'll stop there for today. I should mention that this story is slightly AU. While I have based the character development as close to the show as possible, I am choosing to stray away from their bubble gum images. The Freddie/Nevel subplot is proof of that!


	8. Chapter 8

"**Trainwreck"**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters, and all things associated are property of Dan Schneider, Schneider's Bakery Productions, Inc, and Nickelodeon. There is no profit being gained, and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M for language and eventual sexual content between consenting young adults. If any of that offends you, turn back now.

The sun was slowly rising over the Seattle skyline. While most were tucked away slumbering peacefully in their beds, Freddie Benson was slowly making his way back home. As he recalled the events that transpired earlier, he inadvertently wiped his mouth for the hundredth time that hour. Spitting on the concrete, he stopped to look at his watch. He knew he had another fifteen minutes before his mother would rise, checking on him before sauntering to the kitchen to make her morning organic coffee. He opened the heavy metal door to Bushwell Plaza and opted for the stairs as opposed to the elevator. He slowly ascended, almost hoping that his mother would catch him sneaking in for that would put a stop to all this nonsense. He knew that he was in far too deep now that he had involved Nevel. But it was worth it….right?

Stopping in front of his door, he reached into his front pocket for his keys. He quietly entered through the door, closing it before kicking off his shoes and stacking them neatly on the rug just as he had the night before. He tiptoed to his room and shut the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he threw his keys on his dresser before stripping. He threw his clothes in the hamper as he walked over to his bed. Burrowing under the covers, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the hypoallergenic pillow.

The sun was pouring through the windows, making Sam's disheveled hair appear to glow. She ran her hand over her face in an attempt to push away her golden locks as she turned on her side. Opening her eyes and groaning at the blaring sunlight, she realized that she was cuddled up to Carly's pillow. She sat up slowly, stretching as she did so, her eyes scanning the room for her brunette companion. A soft pitter-patter could be heard in the distance. Donned in a baggy Ridgeway sweatshirt and panties, Carly lay on her stomach on top of her new ice-cream sandwich themed loveseat, legs bent at the knees and ankles crossed. She was hovered over her pearPad intensely concentrating.

Throwing the covers off her legs, she arose from bed, forgoing the trampoline at the end of the bed in favor of sneaking up on her girlfriend. Walking the remaining steps towards Carly, she peered over her shoulder. She shook her head and looked twice at the image that appeared on the screen. Smirking she brought her mouth right up to Carly's ear.

"Whatchya watchin'?"

Startled, Carly dropped her pearPad.

"Uhh. Nothing….Just…uh…doing some research."

"Research, huh?"

Sam looked at her skeptically before picking up the fallen pearPad. Her gaze traveled from Carly to the screen once again. Two women, a blonde and a brunette, filled the screen. They were still clad in their undergarments; however, the brunette was currently pulling the blonde's thong aside with her right hand as she licked her slit. She was using her other hand to pump three fingers in and out of her sopping core.

"This looks like porn to me, Cupcake."

Carly snatched the pearPad out of Sam's hand, exiting the video before tossing it on a nearby pillow. Grabbing a nearby bottle of water, she chugged its contents before smiling weakly at Sam and dropping her gaze once again.

"Like I said, I was doing research."

"Baby, there are plenty of other ways to-" Sam began as her hand found the curve of Carly's behind and began to go lower.

Carly jumped off the loveseat, in search of another bottle of water. Finding one on her vanity, she unscrewed the cap with shaky hands before chugging that one as well.

"But that's just it Sam. I'm afraid that I'm not going to know what to do or that I won't be any good and then you'll-"

Rising to her feet, Sam walked the short distance to Carly's desk. Taking a swig from the bottle of water she removed from Carly's trembling hand, she placed it back on the desk before looking her in the eyes.

"I'll what?" she asked softly.

Carly dropped her head, her dark hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. Sam brought her hand to Carly's chin, gently raising her gaze before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What, Carls? You can tell me." She said, even softer. The softness of her voice made Carly want to cry.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to please you…That you'll….you'll leave if-"

"Uh-uh. Don't you finish that thought. Cupcake, I would never leave you."

"But Sam, you're so much more experienced than I am. I've never…done…you know…_that_ before."

"Carls, you made me cum without even touching me. That has never happened to me before. And I like the fact that I'm your first."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm saying that because I think it's…so beautiful that you'd be willing to give yourself to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Sam's lips met hers in a soft kiss. It was only as their naked thighs brushed together that Carly realized that Sam was standing before her completely naked. In her embarrassment, she had completely overlooked it. Sam's lips trailed to her neck. Looking in the mirror at the reflection of her attacking Carly made her even hotter. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Turn around."

Carly looked at her questioningly before shrugging it off. Sam's hands found the hemline of Carly's tee. Carly knowingly raised her arms, allowing Sam to remove the garment. Sam gathered Carly's hair and brought it to her left side, leaving a nice span of skin on her neck to nip at.

"I want you to watch as I make love to you. Watch what my hands do. There's no need to watch some stretched out skanks going at it. I'll teach you everything you want to learn, baby. So just relax and watch."

Carly watched as Sam's hands found her perky little breasts. She cupped them briefly before trapping her nipples between her pointer and middle fingers. They hardened immediately, turning into rosy little peaks. Sam continued playing with her right breast as her left hand headed south.

"Take off your underwear, baby," she requested softly as her lips found the hot skin on her neck.

Carly slid her panties down her slender thighs, stepping out of them once they reached her ankles.

"Good girl. Now spread your legs a little bit for me. There you go."

Carly's gaze traveled from watching Sam's face to watching the hand that slowly slid down to her nether region.

"Watch as I part your lips."

Carly took a deep breath and released it, as she watched Sam's fingers travel through her slick folds.

"You're so wet for me. Does watching me do this to you turn you on, babe?"

Not trusting her voice, Carly could only nod her head.

"I want you to look at me and tell me who you're wet for."

"You, Sam," Carly said timidly as her gaze returned to meet Sam's.

"What about me, Cupcake?"

"I'm so wet for you, Sam," Carly said, biting her lip gently as Sam's fingers found her clit.

"Do you see what I'm doing baby? See how my fingers are strumming your clit?"

Carly let out a soft moan.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"So good," Carly answered.

Sam's hand stopped toying with her nipple and began to travel up the length of her arm. She ran it over her shoulder and down her back ever so slowly before cupping her firm little butt cheek. The fingers that were strumming her clit sped up as her other hand ventured lower, being careful to avoid touching her anus and therefore spook the girl. That would come in time, Sam thought, but for right now they were to stick to the basics. Finding her opening, Sam traced it with her fingertip.

"Do you want to feel me inside of you, baby?"

Carly moaned, Sam's words nearly throwing her over the brink.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Sam said as her finger continued to toy with her entrance.

"I want you…inside of me."

Sam shoved her finger inside. Carly moaned, causing Sam to pump harder into her. She carefully added a second finger right before Carly's walls clamped down, her orgasm ripping through her powerfully.

"That's right, baby. Come for Mama."

"Sam!" Carly yelled out, before feeling her legs go weak.

Sam held her sweaty trembling body as she slowly regained her strength. Carly turned to face her, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing her slowly.

"What do you say the student shows the teacher what she's learned, eh?"

"Mmm," Sam kissed her before answering. "I'd say that's an order, Carly Shay."

"Well than lets go back to bed so I can make love to you properly."

With a running start, Sam hit the trampoline at the base of the bed and plopped on the bed. Carly in turn took her time, admiring Sam's playfulness. Stopping at the end of the bed, she paused as she gently traced the patterns of her comforter.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I um….try something?"

"Go ahead. I trust you."

Taking a deep breath and looking deep into Sam's eyes, she nodded as she crawled onto the bed. As she crawled between Sam's legs, she brought her lips to the inside of Sam's knee. She trailed kisses up her leg, stopping when she reached Sam's hairless mound. Looking up at her, she smiled before dipping her head and tasting Sam for the very first time.

"Holy chiz! Oh god. Right there," Sam moaned as she grabbed the back of Carly's head in an attempt to draw her in even closer.

Remembering what she had seen in the video, Carly brought two fingers to Sam's opening, stretching her slightly as she entered her.

"Oh, fuck….oh fuck…"

Sam let go of Carly's head and sat up slightly. As she made eye contact with Carly, who continued to suckle her clit vigorously, she was sent hurdling over the edge.

As she came to, she noticed that Carly's head was resting on her stomach. She was looking up at her shyly as she asked, "Well. How was I?"

"Way to jump from Chapter 1 to Chapter 10, Cupcake. That was amazing."

"Really?" she asked, doubt still evident in her voice.

Sam gestured for her to come closer. Wrapping her arms around her, she kissed the side of her neck before pulling the covers over both of them.

"Really. I love you, Carls."

"Mmm. I love you too, Pookie."

The clever retort to Carly's term of endearment died on Sam's tongue, as she was too tired to argue and fell into a deep sleep with the love of her life in her arms.


End file.
